


Frozen

by ApeyApe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Emotional Manipulation, Frostbite, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Whump (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Whump, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApeyApe/pseuds/ApeyApe
Summary: "There was no longer the calming thought of knowing what would happen next. And it was Tommy's fault that things had been messed up so badly."|| or Tommy ruins his friendship with Dream and decides to run away but doesn't realize how much colder the arctic biome is than he expected.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 345





	1. Basically on Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> || Chapter name from Basic by Declan McKenna ||
> 
> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DSMP C!TOMMY EXILE ARC
> 
> Content warning for manipulation/abuse  
> near death experiences or possible major character death, I haven't decided yet ;D

Tommy had gotten used to the empty pit he felt in his chest. He'd gotten used to the feeling of something missing. Someone missing. This dreadful loneliness dug into his stomach and threatened to rip him apart. He had gotten used to it like when someone falls into freezing water- the shock at the beginning is enough to shake one's very soul, but after several minutes that person adjusts to the temperature. They get used to the cold and learn to be comforted by it. The constants were Tommy's comforts.

Wilbur's blue staining Tommy's fingertips with several shades of navy and cobalt was a constant. The hallucinations of his once best friend, the current president of a nation he was no longer allowed to visit; a nation that he fought and lost two lives for its freedom, were a constant. The stars above his tent were a constant, sparkling as if laughing at Tommy- mocking at the desperate and exhausted state of the once war hero. The grit of sand was a constant as he sat on the beach, listening to the waves while the waves listened back for the ocean was the only thing around for company, the softness of sand in his hands being the only way to ease the ache that the unknowing touch-starved child felt within his core.

Dream was a constant.

Dream came every day, Tommy could be sure of that. He knew exactly what to expect with Dream: Tommy would wake up to Dream singing his name with a silkiness that reminded Tommy of bitter almonds. Dream would dig into the ground outside Tommy's tent, hand and chin leaning against his netherite shovel by the time the younger had crawled out from his make-shift shelter, rubbing the restless sleep from his eyes. Tommy knew what to expect when he saw this- it happened every day- how could he not? Everyday Dream would nod towards the hole recently dug and Tommy would be more than happy to take off the armor that he spent hours mining and smelting materials for so that he could stay protected from the mobs that lurked at night. It was tradition at this point. Another comfort that Tommy looked forward to because this meant he was no longer alone. For even a few minutes, maybe even an hour, he had someone there to fill the freezing hole in his chest that Tommy felt when he was by himself. Something his old friends would never bother to do. Tommy was comfortable. So, when things changed, they changed drastically. There was no longer the calming thought of knowing what would happen next. And it was Tommy's fault that things had been messed up so badly.

Dream had found Tommy's stash hidden away. He found the things Tommy had tried to keep for himself. Just a few things to call his own. Things that Dream wouldn't be allowed to take away like everything else that Tommy gave to the man who taunted Tommy's dreams- Tommy's only friend- Tommy's nightmare. Tommy wished he hadn't doubted Dream, in doing so he lost what little he was able to cling to. Dream stared down at Tommy, fury masked behind a porcelain smile, TNT in hand. He said words. Words that Tommy hardly heard past his own desperate pleads for forgiveness. He asked- no- he begged Dream to forgive him, to not take away the few items he held so close to his heart, to not destroy the tiny place he could even dare to call his home, to not leave him alone. If anything, his begging made matters worse.

In the end, Dream left Tommy sitting covered in soot and ash and smelling like sulfur. He had banned Tommy from entering the nether, banned anyone from ever visiting him in exile, and destroyed anything and everything Tommy had worked to build all by himself. He didn't know what to expect next. He didn't know when he'd see his friend again. He hurt his friend. Lied and cheated and pushed the last person who could stand to deal with Tommy's unbearable personality away and now Tommy was truly and utterly alone. Tommy fell to his knees and sunk his head against the ruined dirt. He let out a gargled scream choked up with sobs that struggled to escape his mouth getting twisted and caught up in his lungs. He couldn't stop replaying the events of the day, replaying the way Dream left, Tommy wishing he had done something differently, done something better, but also being crushed by the knowledge that nothing Tommy could do could fix the damage that he had created.

"You'll visit still?" Tommy scrambles to his feet, ignoring the burns that clawed across his skin and the deep ache in his bones. Tears running down his cheeks and washing streaks down his face as the tears stung against burns and scratches. Dream paused, back turned to Tommy, his shoe being lapped by the waves of Tommy's beach, the water now blackened with the oil and soot of explosions set off a few feet from the shore. He tightened the grip on the trident and Tommy hated how Dream refused to turn to look back at him.

"We'll see..."

No. That was a no and Tommy knew it. He could feel the betrayal dripping from Dream's voice. Dream felt betrayed. Tommy had betrayed his last friend. Dream stepped deeper off the shore, the waves now licking at his ankles before Dream pointed the trident to the skies- water inched up Dream's body, reaching to where he held onto the weapon before Dream was thrown into the air, and several leaps later Dream flew out of Tommy's sight.


	2. Mount Everest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sitting in what little was left of Logsted, Tommy decides that the one good thing about being at his lowest was that he only had one way to go: up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || TW for suicidal thoughts, nothing more than in the SMP itself but most of this fic will talk about self-hatred and suicidal tendencies and just the general feeling of giving up. Stay safe <3
> 
> ||Title inspired by Mount Everest by Labrinth

Tommy doesn't remember when he fell asleep- he wasn't sure if he could call it sleep. He had screamed and sobbed until his body could no longer deal with the grief and the kid found himself eventually losing consciousness. He pushed himself off the shore of the beach, his body screaming in protest after lying down in such an uncomfortable situation for so long. He pulled his legs up to his chest and blinked, brushing sand off his arms and face that dug into his skin. As he sat on the dirty shore Tommy looked around. Memories of the night before crashing into him like a freight train. Each new memory causing his chest to tighten more than the last and his eyes burned with newly forming tears. He growled to himself and shook his head harshly, ignoring the dull throb in his temple and the nausea that crept up his throat. He wasn't going to cry again. He wasn't that pathetic. He tried to convince himself that at least, but once the thought reached his head he suddenly felt more tired than ever. Who was he kidding? Tommy was the most pathetic person he knew. No amount of arguing with himself and self-punishment could change that fact. He was tired.

Tommy growled in his throat as he let his head fall into his arms and knees. Exhaustion seeped into his bones and went even deeper, deeper than he thought was possible. He had nothing. He had lost his only friend last night. Just existing in this SMP was a burden to people he cared about. He sat there with his head buried and his head went empty for a moment. A thought clawed its way into his head and his fingers and elbows went numb, It felt like ice ran through his veins. He shifted, turning his head just enough for him to look towards his old home, the crater now taking its place. No one really visited him anyway. Dream wouldn't be coming back. He pushed his hand into the sand and slowly wiggled his fingers through the grains. He tried to think of some thought to itch in the back of his head, to tell him this was a bad idea, but it never came. Oddly enough, he felt more level headed now than before. Nothing else seemed to make sense. A rigid wave of relief washed over him as he made his decision.

With a nod Tommy pushed himself to his feet. He found it interesting how the pain that crushed him the night before and after waking almost felt comforting to him now. He let the rest of the sand in his palm run out of his hand and stared at it before wiping his hand on his torn pants and rummaging through his inventory holding out any blocks he had on him. He began stacking the blocks below him, creating a tower, seeing how high he could go. With each block he placed, and the higher, higher he got, the more he seemed sure about his decision. The air around him grew thin and colder, making it harder to get a full breath, but he continued towering into the sky until he ran out of materials. Panting, he stared down at the one block tower he stood on without looking at the height below him just yet. He closed his eyes tight and opened them again to look at the sky.

Fog and clouds rolled around him, the air left a chill in his body, but rather than feeling cold, he felt peaceful. His jaw slacked as he stared into the sky. The dusk sky was a soft blue that gradually grew into a deep shade of indigo towards the top. Stars speckled across the ombre painting, like luminescent freckles splattered across the scene. It was nothing Tommy had ever seen before. He had built towers before; cobblestone towers were his thing. But this? This was something completely unique. Something only Tommy had the opportunity to experience. Even if anyone else could see this, he didn't think they'd experience it the same way he did. This was his and his alone.

His eyes scanned the painting that nature created for him until his gaze reached the land below him. Suddenly the feeling of serenity was replaced with a rush of panic and dizziness. Tommy nearly lost his balance, stumbling before grabbed the tower behind him and slipping carefully into the sitting position.

"Sh... Shit.

"That's..." He swallowed slowly, "I'm pretty high up."

He laughed nervously but the laugh died down quickly. The voice that was missing before, the kind that was supposed to tell him that this was a dumb idea, finally showed up. He took a shaky breath and seemed to just now noticed how shallow his breaths were thanks to the thin atmosphere. What was he thinking? His balanced felt like it was swaying and his stomach twisted into knots as he continued to look down at the ground below him. He didn't want this anymore. He changed his mind. Fear clawed its way up his throat which only made his breathing seem more restricted. How was he going to get down? He gripped the edge of the tower until his knuckles turned white. He had to... He didn't want to die. He had to get down, but he couldn't find himself the motivation to move just yet. The voice rattled around in his head as the panic grew into anger. What was he thinking!? He was about to give his last life away on a fucking silver platter. He was about to... End it all. And for what? Because Dream destroyed his home? This wasn't his home anyway! He shoved himself up, but stuck his arms out and waved them in an attempt to keep his balance, teetering on the edge of his one block tower. He was about to give in because Dream was bossing him around? Since when did Tommy ever listen anyway! He never listened to bitches and he sure as Hell wasn't going to start now. Especially if that bitch was Dream of all people.

Tommy sucked in a deep breath through his teeth and looked down, eyes surveying the land below him.

"...And he almost got what he wanted."

He narrowed his eyes and teased his toes just off the edge of the tower before pushing himself off the platform and letting himself fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||I had so much fun writing this chapter. I just couldn't wait to get it out! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I did, I was listening to Mount Everest the entire time on repeat while watching this (and I suggest listening to it too!)
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! I know my chapters are short but this is my first fic and I don't want to keep people waiting for updates so I think I'll do shorter updates more often. thank you for reading. :"D


	3. Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings!!! don't read if falling, drowning, or vomit is something that you are afraid of or triggered by! Thank you be safe!

Weightless. That was the only word to describe it, which hardly captured the feeling at all. When the ground beneath Tommy disappeared, he felt his stomach creep up his throat as he fell backwards towards the ground below. He closed his eyes shut as the wind screamed in his ears and violently tossing his hair back and forth. The contents of his stomach threatened to find their way up his throat and he quickly forced it back down. Just as Tommy curled in on himself, hugging his knees close to his chest before slowly opening his eye to look at the sky around him. His eyes widened in both fear and wonder and he let go of himself, free-floating on his back. His eyes dried in the cold wind and tears floated from his eyes and for a moment he thought maybe he was floating in the vastness of space- the air chilling his bones and his body completely weightless as if someone had turned the gravity off. 

"Holy Shit!" The kid exclaimed while over annunciating his vowels. He let out a barking laugh that had just escaped his lips before being cut off abruptly and harshly with all of the breath in his lungs being knocked out of him without warning.

The flight down seemed longer than in reality. Tommy reached his rough landing just as soon as the platform beneath him disappeared. 

Landing on his back, Tommy crashed into something that was solid when he hit it, but instantly swelled around him and surrounded him, slowly pulling him further into the surface of where he landed. On impact, Tommy felt every single cell in his bones jolt with pain, and his lungs instantly emptied with a nasty 'oof' sound escaping the boy's mouth. Just as quickly as the air left his lungs, the substance that surrounded him took its place and his chest reacted by violently forcing the kid to cough out the substances before inhaling again involuntarily and starting the process over again. Panic leeched into Tommy's head and an instinct need for survival came over him. He barely registered the intense ache within his joints as he frantically grasped in front of him in an attempt to find something to pull him out of the substance that was suffocating him. He failed to find anything for his fingers to get a grasp on, but this primal instinct continued to control Tommy's body while his mind was elsewhere. He kicked his feet as he continued grasping at nothing and suddenly Tommy found himself bursting through the surface of his imprisonment, his head jerking as far from the deadly substance as possible, and his lungs instantly wanting to find oxygen again. As he gasped for air, he found instead that the substance that had tried to suffocate him still made its home within his chest. This time as he coughed liquid came from his mouth and his lungs rattled painfully in an attempt to rid his body completely of the liquid. 

Tommy wasn't sure how or when but he found himself hunched over a sandy beach. He coughed and choked on the liquid that encased him before until eventually, his body had overdone itself and Tommy found himself heaving. Several times the kid hurled, saltwater aggressively leaving his body along with what little he had in his stomach. After what felt like a millennium, the spasms and heaving and the coughing died down, leaving Tommy exhausted and worn down. Unfortunately, this only meant that he was given the chance to feel the pain deep within his bones. His ribs and back felt as if a giant hand was holding his torso and squeezing, the squeezing feeling slowly getting tighter by the second. His legs and arms felt as if they were used as baseball bats, or hockey sticks, or any kind of item that would be bashed continuously against something else until he was left feeling bruised deep within his very being. 

Tommy stared down at the sand, remembering where he was. He was on his beach. He had landed in the ocean after jumping from his pillar. The pillar... That he planned to use to throw his last life away for. His eyes stung with the salt from the ocean water and from nearly formed tears that dropped onto the beach as Tommy stayed paralyzed in fear at the idea of him jumping onto solid land. If landing on the water from that height was like this.... A shudder ran up his spine and he felt his nausea return. Tommy swallowed the bile down and shook his head slowly (but still enough to send his world spending). He couldn't think about that. Not now. Not now...

Eventually, his arms grew too weak to support him as they began to feel like they had been gelatinized. The support below him gave out and Tommy collapsed face-first into the wet sand, Tommy landing on his cheek and half-gazing towards the tower that he was just on top of no more than five minutes ago... At least. He blinked slowly, he could just sleep here. He was so tired and Tommy wasn't sure if he could move anyway. Almost immediately Tommy rejected the idea. He hopped back into a sitting position, growling to himself in pain as he moved. 

"No!" 

"No... No, I can't stay here." He needed to leave. He needed to be away from this place. Tommy didn't trust himself with the way this place makes him feel. And what if Dream comes back? Fear trickled down his face like ice water dumped ontop of his head. He frantically looked around him in all directions. 

"But where do I go..." The question was more like a statement. The sound of regret of a mind already made. He pushed himself to his feet, stumbling forward with the motion and grabbing on to the closest thing he could find, the pole of a beach umbrella once meant for a party that never happened, the umbrella's fabric now torn, dirtied, and scorched from TNT and misuse. Anywhere but here was a good option Tommy had decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started falling asleep while writing this oh no
> 
> Sorry for being inactive I've been so exhausted recently!!!
> 
> please tell me what you think of the fic so far id really appreciate it!


	4. I Won't Fall in Love With Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy runs away from exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || Filler chapter to get from one point in the story to the other sorry, I'll try to hype this up the best I can <3
> 
> Chapter Title from Air Catcher from Twenty One Pilots

Tommy carried on, despite the dull pain in his joints and the way his chest seized up as he struggled to keep walking, Tommy marched away from his tiny beach, passed his burnt tent, and ignored the ruined portal Dream had left him with. His skin stung with burns and lacerations from the night before, his clothes were torn and falling apart, and he was missing his left shoe. He grimaced slightly as his bare foot sunk into the mud as he trudged towards a nearby forest. While he forced himself to walk forward, he dug his nails into his palm and tried to forget about the pain in his lungs- the feeling of leftover saltwater refusing to escape his chest.

He wasn't sure what was controlling his body or how he still had the strength to keep on, but he decided not to question it out of fear that the moment he started to think about it, Tommy's confidence and adrenaline would leave him before he could make it somewhere safe. Somewhere safer than here. Somewhere where Dream couldn't find him again. Somewhere away from his friend. Friend? Enemy? Tommy wasn't sure, but he didn't want to be around when Dream came back. Was he even coming back? He wasn't willing to wait to find out. As he continued his thoughts swam within his head. There were times where he still felt like he was trapped under the salty prison that forced its way into his lungs before. The way his head spun and his breathing hurt and that feeling of suffocating threatening to return to him remind him of the drowning feeling from before. When the suffocating feeling did return, Tommy couldn't help but double over and hack up until either his lungs finally decided he had worked hard enough and could keep moving forward or until the coughing became so intense he feared he wouldn't be given the time to get in a breath before losing his consciousness. And each time he shook his head clear (although it only made his head feel fuzzier than before) and pushed himself further until he was away from the remains of his home in exile and now surrounded in a vast forest with nothing to see but trees everywhere he turned. 

He had one goal in mind. Technoblade lived nearby. He knew Techno had supplies, and he was in retirement, half the shit he kept was probably useless to him now anyway! He just needed to reach Techno's new retirement home, grab some food, maybe some clothes, and some armor and weapons. He could even see if the Blade kept any leftover building supplies somewhere. At least then Tommy could use something to create shelter. As he marched, the more he conspired. He barked to himself in laughter and excitement just thinking about what he could build and the supplies he could save up on. 

"No one has to know where I'll be! I can stock up, get super-rich, and then when I come back- BOOM! Dream'll never know what hit him!" He continued outwardly planning his next steps, anything ranging from building the largest cobblestone base to creating an army of dogs. There was almost a glint of hope in his now faded grey eyes. Just the idea of being away from that place was exciting enough for Tommy. He had his pep back.

He passed through the trees, taking some supplies from a tree here or there, but only cutting out what he needed, not bothering to take the entire tree. He wouldn't be bothered by it anyway, he didn't have plans to come back to this place. He created a crafting table and set it down, only resting momentarily so that he could craft himself a sorry looking sword and some sticks. leaving the table behind, he ran forward holding the sticks in each hand and screaming obnoxiously, threatening any rock or wild animal in his path until he lost his breath and had to lean on a tree to catch his breath and to have a coughing fit. 

He hummed to himself and his excitement died down with the fit. "Fuck." His chest felt waterlogged and his lungs felt as wet as his clothes and hair thanks to landing in the water. He cleared his throat and stood up straight before continuing forward, this time at a steady pace watching his breathing. He continued to talk to himself, and responding to himself, and having a two-sided conversation only with himself. He was just finishing up a personal disagreement about what kind of biome he would stay in after robbing Techno, chuckling at the idea of Theifinnit- Raccooninnit- not paying attention to where he was walking as he stepped onto something that caused him to jump back with a shriek. 

"What the fuck-!?" He looked forward and noticed he was right behind a pond, the pond water was bitter cold and partially frozen over. He relaxed slightly, rubbing his bare, wet, and cold foot on his pant leg. "Fucking...." He grumbled to himself and looked forward at the rest of the land in front of him. 

The dense greens and browns of the forest that he spent the rest of daylight trekking through slowly dissipated and become white and covered in crystalline snow and ice. Blue's and bright whites danced on the top of snow mounds and snow-covered trees like everything wore silvery sequenced cloth. The artic biome. He was headed in the right direction. He looked through hills and cliffs and in the distance, large darkened clouds hung over the horizon and snow billowed below like powdered sugar floating in the air. He took a deep breath, just now realizing that the oxygen felt sharp in his chest with each breath and when he exhaled his breath came out in tiny puffs that floated and faded into the sky. 

"Alright, Big T.... You made it this far." He looked hesitant, remembering the shocking cold his foot felt as he reached the snowy biome. "It's just snow, it can't be that bad. Techno lives here for fuck sake, how bad can it be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || I know there isn't much here sorry but I wasn't sure how to go from last chapter to the snowy biome so I had to do SOMETHING thanks for reading though :D


	5. Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has fun in the snow! What can go wrong?

Tommy took a deep breath in, closing his eyes and secretly hoping that when he opened them the snow would be gone. Was he excited to travel through the snowy biome? Not necessarily. He wasn't necessarily hesitant either, he felt like he should be more concerned than he actually was. He exhaled and his breath floated up in tiny puffs. He watched the cloud fade with a tiny hint of amusement before exhaling harshly to make a new cloud. "This ain't that bad." He nodded as if still convincing himself to move forward. He took a side step away from the half-frozen puddle, clenched his fists, and jumped forward into the snow billowed in front of him. A massive chill ran up his spine and he instantly jerked his bare foot away from the cold powdery snow. "Fuck-" He nearly jumped back away from the biome back into the forest biome he had grown familiar with, but instead he shoved his toes back into the snow. "Nope! This is fine, I can do this!" His voice was strained and every part of his body wanted to pull away from the burning frozen ground. The longer he held his foot in place, the less he began to notice the freezing sensation. He forced himself to settle and gave a strained grin. "see? It's fine. We're fine..." 

He hummed and started walking forward. Each step with his bare foot sent pins and needles into the pads of his foot, but eventually, he grew used to the pain and after a while, he didn't even seem to notice the painful cold. He felt nothing, actually. "Hah! See?" His cautious limp quickly turned into a jog and then a sprint. "This isn't bad at all!" He ran forward, diving to grab a handful of the crystal powder and throwing it into the air while spinning in a circle. "Fuck you, Dream!" He shouted to the sky with laughter in his voice and if he was crying it was because of the dry cold winds in his face. Tommy took a deep breath of cold air and paused when he realized the cold air aggravated his lungs once more. He bent forward trying to catch his breath between coughs. When he finally could breathe again he gave a content sigh. He rocked backward, letting himself fall into a pile of snow. The sting of the cold slightly bit at his skin, but he didn't seem to be bothered. He ran his limbs through the snow and sunk further into the ground. It was almost comforting, the way it chilled you to your bone and made your skin sting. He closed his eyes focusing on that stinging feeling with eyes closed until he couldn't feel the stinging anymore. 

He opened his eyes and stared at the sky. The image above him was quickly fading from bright blue to deep indigo. "Ah, shit..." It was getting dark. He pushed himself off his back, ignoring the way his bones felt like they wanted to lock up. He held his arms, noticing that he was shivering. It really was cold in the arctic biome. He sat up, leaning against his legs and frowning as his chest seized up. A small wave of panic washed over his face as he realized he couldn't get a breath in, but just as soon as it happened he gasped roughly leading him into a coughing fit. His lungs rattled and he started to wonder if the saltwater from before ever left his body. He hummed in pain and grabbed his face, pinching his nose and trying to remember how to breathe. When he was able to get a proper breath he pushed himself to his feet and looked around, trying to see if he knew where he was, "Huh...." Everything around him was just white snow that turned a blueish hue as the light disappeared. Above him, dark clouds covered what was left of the glow of the sky. It was dark. Darker than Tommy was used to due to clouds quickly accumulating and covering any hopes of guiding light from the moon or stars. From behind Tommy, he heard the scrape of bone against bone and he tensed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the snarl of something not quite human right next to him. He turned to see the rotting flesh of a zombie's hand reaching towards him and he backed away drawing his wooden sword. He frowned and furrowed his brow as he swung at the beast clawing towards him. It took several slashes at the rotten non-human before the creature collapsed, losing a limb and bleeding rancid black blood in the process. 

Tommy could feel his heart racing and his breath becoming thin as he stood over the rotten body, but before he could recollect himself he heard the flying of an arrow behind him followed by an unbearable fire in his side as the kid unwillingly let out a cry of pain. He tightened his grip on his sword and looked down, as warm red ran down his side and an arrow poked from his side right below his rib. "Fucker-" He shifted his weight and turned to see a skeleton notching an arrow in its bow and aiming it toward him. He hardly had enough to react, not enough time to completely avoid the next shot as he winced, flinching away and the arrow just nicked his cheek and tearing through his left ear. He screamed through grit teeth but ignored the pain on the side of his face and the warmth running down his head and neck. Instead, he slashed at the boney bastard until the skeleton collapsed with the grating sound of bones collapsing on themselves just as the wooden blade of his sword fell apart. He cursed to himself and sighed, wanting to relax, but hearing another pair of groans to his right. "Shit, shit, shit-" Now he was weaponless, he hadn't had armor, to begin with, and he had an arrow lodged below his ribcage that pinched and pulled uncomfortably, leaving firey pain shooting up his body with every movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late post I had writers block so I kept stalling ahhh! Writing is hard TTvTT
> 
> Please let me know what you think?? I live on comments and theories rn ily all I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> || Comments are very very appreciated! I am new to writing fanfic so please be patient. Let me know what you think! Just having fun fun times POG! 
> 
> so far just working on building up the events leading to Tommy leaving exile please let me know what you guys think and if I should keep going||


End file.
